


Morning

by UrbanCuntemporary



Series: Changes [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, awkward morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Deleted scene from Turn and Face the Strange. Takes place after chapter 3 when Iris and Cisco have to share a bed. This is them waking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took this scene out of the fic because it kind of messed up the flow, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I thought I'd share anyway. Enjoy!

Iris groaned as the morning sunlight bore down on her eyelids. She felt warm, and heavy and…where was she again? Details filtered one by one through her mind. She wasn’t at home. She was at an inn, working a story, with Cisco. Cisco. Where was Cisco? Why was she heavy? She shifted, and the weight on her limbs shifted with her, grumbling. 

 

Her eyes blinked open, only to be greeted by the bright lettering of a Mars Attacks! T-shirt. 

 

She flushed and tried to move again. “Mmmf quit it,” someone groaned into her hair, pulling her closer. Ah, she thought, there was Cisco. She took a deep breath, frowned. He smelled nice. 

 

“Cisco,” she said softly, pressing a hand to his chest. Some untested logic told her that waking him gently would somehow quell the awkwardness of this moment. Would somehow make it less compromising that she was currently straddling his thigh.  

 

He started to stir, and she let out a yelp when his fingers flexed against her hip. But then she felt him tense, and knew that did the trick. “Iris…” he said, voice lower, rougher than she was used to. 

 

“Hi,” she said quietly. 

 

He shifted back a little so he could slant his eyes down at her. He cleared his throat. “How long have you been awake?”   

 

“Not long.”

 

He nodded, looking away. Then, after a beat, “Um. My arm’s asleep.” 

 

It dawned on her that she was laying on it. "Oh!" she said. "Sorry, I’ll just—“ she pulled back. 

 

“Yeah, just—“

 

“Okay yeah—ow, my hair, my hair.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

“No it’s—okay, here. Lemme-”

 

“Right, okay.”

 

For a while neither of them spoke, the only sound in the room was their breathing and the gentle thump of Cisco’s fingers drumming against his chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” Iris blurted, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She pressed her hands to her face, as if it would stop her flush from returning.

 

The sheets rustled as Cisco turned his head. “What for?” 

 

"For..."She blinked. Then huffed out a shaky laugh. “I dunno.”

 

He snorted. 

 

“Just thought I’d bite the bullet, say it first,” she continued.

 

“Well, you don’t have anything to—" he paused. "Wait, you want _me_ to apologize?”

 

“I mean, you were all over me,” she smirked, feeling steadier.  _This_ was familiar territory. 

 

“Excuse me, I’m pretty sure I felt your hand on my ass.”

 

“It was not.” She actually wasn’t sure. 

 

“Mkay, Miss ‘No Spooning’.”  

 

She sputtered. “Shut up.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who said it.”

 

“Okay, well,” she turned her head finally, “you’re stupid. And your shirt’s stupid.” 

 

He actually looked shocked. "Are you--you know what? Imma let that slide. 'Cause it's too early,” he said, rolling onto his back.“Your scarf came off.”

 

She touched her head. Of course. She probably looked ridiculous.“How bad is it?”

 

“I really don’t think it looks bad,” he answered, too quickly for it to be the truth.  

 

She hmph’d and rolled her eyes. “Well, yours is a mess.” 

 

“Oh, okay,” he chuckled. "That's how it is, then." 

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” she said pettily. Then she sat up, groaning into a stretch. “I’m gonna go freshen up.” When she looked back to him, his eyes were unfocused.

 

“You okay?” she frowned. Then deflated. “Oh my god, it can’t look that bad.” She touched her head again. 

 

He scrubbed a hand down his face and chuckled. “Go use the bathroom already, I gotta pee.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm going,” she said, rolling to her feet. 

 

When she flicked on the bathroom light, she was greeted by the sight of a tangled, matted mess in the mirror. “ _Oh_ my god!”

 

 Cisco’s laughter filtered from the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome!


End file.
